


【鱼进锅】药丸系列四

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】药丸系列四

斯德哥尔摩

于谦是个顽主，骨子里叛逆而向往自由，从不为什么人和事妨碍自己的快乐。至少在他生命里前二十多年是这样想的，直到他遇见了郭德纲，他为这个人费尽心思，哪怕一呼一吸之间都让他放在心上。这宠溺与爱意是他最浓烈的感情了，可这感情就像野兽，收了利爪就像宠物，但不知什么时候就会把指甲和牙齿放出来，咬得人血肉模糊。

索性的是，郭德纲面对他时极乖顺，除了他，也真的只是与别人保持合适距离。这样的郭德纲就是一个笼子，把于谦心里的猛兽关起来，让它在心里安稳歇息。

可郭德纲总会走出他的书房，像别人一样交朋友。说来缘分，那个朋友远在南京，竟然和他相投得很。于谦是为他高兴的，能交到新朋友是值得高兴的。

可事情发展开始失去控制，在一个重要的庆典上，他当着所有人的面，说这个人是他最好的朋友，这个所有人里包括于谦。

郭德纲不用侧脸去看，只是最外面那个人，再也不肯搭一句话，他知道自己说了什么话，他面上不显，可也绞尽脑汁拼命找补。

那个人在换别人来时终于肯出声音，这才放下心来。

本该热热闹闹的酒局，俩个人竟然连一个眼神交错都没有，郭德纲的心又悬起来。

肴核既尽，杯盘狼藉，郭德纲在散乱的人群当中一眼就看见要找的那个人。他连忙走过去，抓着他的手腕，发了一个近乎用气冲出来音节。于谦在嘈杂的环境里，却听的真切，那一声无助又委屈的哥。

于谦没回头，而是扣住他的手，拉着他往外走，郭德纲哪有不跟随的道理，他只怕哥哥不理他罢了。

那是于谦在郊区的公寓，很少来这里的。

郭德纲看他哥沉着一张脸，哪敢再问什么，只是跟着走了进去。可没有什么意想中的谈话，于谦把他领到卧室，拽过来压在身下，急吼吼的吻上去，手上更失了分寸，本就白嫩嫩的皮肤，怕是又青一块紫一块。

郭德纲皱着眉头，鼻子被他死死的压着，疼痛又难以呼吸，他想偏过头，谁想又点燃了于谦的怒火。他狠狠捏着他的下巴，让他面对自己。

绝不能承认自己多爱他，否则自己成了什么？

于谦冷笑着看着他：“躲什么？你不是喜欢这样？”

郭德纲一下子红了脸，垂下眸子不肯看他。

于谦温温柔柔的看着他，轻轻在他耳边问：“快告诉哥哥，和几个男人这样，做过？”

郭德纲一下就僵住，他迷茫的看着于谦，“我没懂哥哥的意思。”

于谦就又好脾气的给他解释，“给我也数一数你都被谁上过？”

话音一落，郭德纲的眼泪就从眼眶里流出来，手已经开始发抖，他摇摇头，尽量让自己显得镇定一些，“没有的，只有您。”

于谦歪着头审视他，“我不相信。”

“你也曾说我是你最好的朋友，原来您口中的朋友，真的床头不见床尾见。”

郭德纲感到不可思议，他怎么会这样误会自己？

于谦又捏住他的下巴，“只是好奇罢了，别人上没上过你，并不影响我们的。”

郭德纲刚要开口，于谦就加了把劲，让他张不开嘴。

“毕竟，真的很爽。”

郭德纲的眼泪再也没停过，原来他一直以来是这样想自己。却也不怪他的，是自己不自尊自爱，竟然，对自己的师哥有那样的感情。

可是，他以为师哥也是同样喜欢自己，才会愿意和自己这样的。

是自己自作多情痴心妄想，又怎么会喜欢一个这样轻贱自己的人呢？

扩张并不充分，疼痛让他有一种自虐的快感，活该就是了。

他这样意志薄弱，不一会就被折腾的昏睡过去。

醒过来时自己的一只手腕被领带系在床头，他有点懵。

于谦四平八稳的端着早餐进来，想要喂他。郭德纲小心翼翼的说：“我想洗漱。”

于谦皱起眉头，郭德纲就张开嘴，把勺子里的粥吞下去。

于谦看着他的手腕，郭德纲会意，轻轻的说：“不会走的，只是洗漱。”

于谦看着他，眼里都是痛苦，“你以为我真的什么都不在乎，就这样放肆。”

郭德纲手足无措，“没有，不是的。”

于谦解开领带，轻轻揉着他的手腕，“你就是这样，无辜的样子，让我每每都低头。”

尽管不被这个人喜欢，得到他的宠溺还不够吗？

郭德纲低着头，“您和别的朋友不一样的，如果您不喜欢，我会少来往，如果您还不满意，我随您高兴就是了。”

于谦当然明白随他高兴是个什么意思。被嫉妒冲昏的头脑，这才冷静下来，昨天做的事到底有多过分。

可是这个人，到了这种境地，竟然还在顺从自己。

原来被毁掉的不止一个人。

于谦摸了摸桃心儿，管他呢，反正死也死一块。

END


End file.
